


Fics with the Dream SMP but not really, just the characters

by Strawberry_Simp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream is a human furnace, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking Games, Everyone is sad at some point, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring Minecraft’s mechanics, I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole because I don’t understand it, M/M, More in Overview, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Okay I kinda do, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Floris | Fundy, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tags Are Hard, The SMP is a mess, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Simp/pseuds/Strawberry_Simp
Summary: So, not exactly sure how to explain this.  Basically, writing with people that are in the Dream SMP but not working with the SMP canon itself.  This is confusing but I like it and I hope you do too!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap, Georgenotfound/Sapnap
Kudos: 90





	1. Foreword

Alright so, this book will essentially follow the same rules as my Hermitcraft book, except I will change the rules of sexual content. This is going anywhere from PG to R. There will also be a lot of language, I’m sure. I will add a basic synopsis as well as warnings before each chapter just so you guys know what you’re getting into.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not ship real people or minors, if anyone says that they are comfortable with shipping I will happily remove this from existence. With that said, enjoy this mess!

* * *


	2. How to get your boyfriend to give up at Manhunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright fair warning: This is somewhat of a tickle fic - and as a fic, I don’t really like it. If you’re uncomfortable with this, I’ll be trying to get something else up as soon as I can, this just so happens to be my shortest fic and the only one I have finished. With that being said, please enjoy!  
> —————  
> Additional warnings: Semi-consensual tickling, bondage, ticklish Dream, semi-public tickling, language, George is cruel, suggestive themes, established relationship (Dreamnotfound), Not shipping real people

“Oh Dream~!” George’s calm voice sends a chill up the blond’s spine. He knows Sapnap and Bad have gone in a different direction, looking for a lava pool or more food most likely. He lets out a shaky breath and takes another step, only to fall on a tripwire.

Dream lets out a loud yelp as he is pulled up by his wrists and forearms. He struggles frantically, pupils dilated and tree bark rubbing against his back. He dips his head, panting, before his boyfriend tilts his chin up.

“Got you, love. This is what happens when you fall into my trap.” Dream wheezes quietly, giving George a small smirk. 

“So, what are you waiting for? Kill me.” George licks his lips and slips in between Dream’s legs. He catches the blond in a sweet kiss, gently trailing his hands down either side of his boyfriend’s body before landing on his hips.

Dream groans softly into the kiss, gently rocking his hips as one of George’s hands moves to the small of his back and pulls him closer. 

“F-fuck Dream...” George breaks the kiss, panting quietly as Dream whines at the loss of contact. Shaking his head, George boops his boyfriend’s nose and pulls back further.

“No, I won’t kill you. I.. have a better idea.” The brunette gives a devilish smirk and Dream can feel his toes involuntarily curl.

“Sapnap and Bad are long gone. It’s just you and me, Dreamy~.” George growls lowly, trailing his hands back up Dream’s sides and reveling in his breathy gasp and bitten lip.

“I’m going to get you to give in, Dream.”

The blond barks out a sarcastic laugh, “I’d like to see you try.” The lovers smirk at each other for a moment that feels like eternity.

Then, George curls his fingers in Dream’s ribs. The blond squeaks loudly and bites his lip again, and George looks up through his lashes. Dream averts his eyes, a tinge of red dusting across his cheeks. The brunette scoffs quietly, amused by his boyfriend’s attempts to suppress laughing.

“G-George, c’mon. This isn’t fair!” He mutters through gritted teeth, starting to squirm against George’s surpisingly gentle hands. The brunette tsks quietly in response.

“All’s fair in Manhunt, love.” Mischief glints in his brown eyes and he gives the blond another kiss. Dream relaxes momentarily, only to sit straight up again as George assaults the blond’s stomach. He nearly howls into the kiss, pulling back and laughing fully.

The blond lets out a stream of curses and pleas, shaking his head viciously. After what feels like an eternity - but in reality is only about 5 minutes, George gives him a chance to take a breath.

“Ready to give up?”

“G-George, please, baby. Just stop. I ca... I can’t take it..”

“But do you give up?”

The two lock eyes again, George’s cool and questioning and Dream’s wild and terrified. The blond whines as George lightly scratches at his ribs again, and tilts his head up, mumbling something.

“What was that, Dream?”

“I.. I give.” The blond whimpers, ducking his head and panting. George lays a soft hand on his cheek and takes out a knife, cutting his boyfriend down. Dream falls into his lover’s arms and they both sink to the ground.

“Sorry love, but I didn’t wanna hurt you.” George pets the blond’s hair, smiling softly as he curls into him.

“I know, just.. go easier on me next time.” He lets out a small wheeze and melts further as his boyfriend starts massaging his back. They both look up at a small rustle from a few feet away.

“Sapnap, I found em!” Bad pops out of a bush, Sapnap following soon after.

“There you two are! What happened?”

“Oh nothing much, convinced Dream to surrender.” The brunette winks at his boyfriend, who rolls his eyes before closing them.

“Wait really? We won’t have to die a dozen times?”

“Now how’d you pull that off, George? Dream got a weakness he hasn’t told us about?” Sapnap snickers as the blond mutters a muffled “Can it, Snapmap”, much to his dismay.

“Alright alright,” George says, “let’s get back to base. I’m sure we’re all exhausted.” The brunette carefully helps Dream latch onto his back like a deadly koala. On the way back, Sapnap and Bad give them some space, giving Dream a chance to delicately kiss George’s neck and shoulder as he begins drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for this being the first thing I post in this book, but something else should be up soon, if not tonight! So, please stay tuned, stay creative, and tell me what you thought down below!


	3. Fundy is having a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did say the next chapter would come quickly!  
> —————  
> Additional Warnings: Sad Fundy, Bleeding, Language, Inhumane Fox Traps, Scarring, Soft Dream, Protective Dream, Fundy and Dream are engaged in SMP lore so this is half in the SMP and half not (you guys probably understand better than me), Seriously be sad for Fundy with me

“ **Fuck!** ” A scream ripped from Fundy’s throat as his horse throws him off. The equine gallops off as Fundy pops out of the river he landed in. The fox crawls back to shore, hacking his lungs up the whole time. Fundy sighs loudly, his soaking ears drooping.

“Of course my horse throws me into a river.. I swear when I get back..” He picks himself off ground and picks some algae out of his tail. Grumbling to himself, he starts walking back to the main house. Fundy was only able to walk for maybe fifteen minutes before he trips and then, _pain_. The fox lets out a scream akin to a banshee, immediately writhing as a wire enclosed around his neck.

The fear took over quickly and Fundy claws at his neck, the blood beginning to coat his nails. He’s pulling against the wire and with the haste and adrenaline, the spike in the ground is quickly ripped out. The fox hits the ground once again, panting and whimpering, and he pulls his tail to his chest. He glances down to the spike and picks it up, this time sprinting to get back to the main house before the world threw _something else_ at him.

\- — - 

Dream sits on the couch of the main house, quietly humming to himself while he reads. The climax was upon the main characters, and the threat of the final battle was looming over the entire land. Then, the door swung open and tapped the wall. Dream jumps in surprise and lets out a loud squeak, before immediately panicking as he saw Fundy.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Fundy are you okay?” The fox lets out a whimper in response, crawling into his lap. Fundy curls up and Dream quickly notices the wire.

“Babe how did-“

“I tripped into a fox trap after my horse threw me into the river. There are tiny rocks hooked under my claws, I’m lightheaded, I’m cold and soaking wet, my tail feels gross, and-“. Fundy breaks down into tears, curling further into Dream’s lap. The blond gently pets his fiancé before returning his attention to the wire around his throat.

“Fundy, I’m gonna have to-“

“Do it. Get it off of me.” The fox relaxes slightly, latching onto one of Dream’s legs. With a look of pure sympathy in his eyes, Dream goes about carefully untangling the wire until the loop is big enough that he can slip it over Fundy’s head.

Soon enough, the spike clatters to the floor and the rest of the wire falls atop it. Weakly, Fundy raises his head and meets Dream’s eyes. The blond smiles fondly and pulls Fundy closer, picking the fox up and taking him into the kitchen.

“Wait here for a second.” Dream says softly as he places Fundy on the kitchen counter. The blond takes one of his fiancé’s hands as he pulls a health potion out of the potion cupboard. Dream places the potion in Fundy’s hands, raising his own to scratch one of the fox’s ears. 

The fox gives a weak purr, leaning into the touch and drinking the potion. Dream takes the bottle from his hands and puts it in the sink. The blond carefully pushes Fundy’s hair away from his neck to take a look at the mark from the wire.

“It’s looking better, less bloody. It should fade within the month, but it’ll probably scar.” Dream’s arms land around Fundy’s waist again, and the fox buries his face into his fiancé’s neck. The blond sighs as Fundy begins to purr again, the subtle vibration incredibly relaxing.

Fundy finally stands up and leads Dream to the loveseat in front of the fire, curling up in his lap. The blond gently kisses his forehead, taking both of his hands and looking under his claws. Sure enough, there were a few pebbles caught underneath. Fundy winces occasionally, hiding his face in Dream’s chest while the blond tries to very gently pry the stones out.

“B-babe.. please just stop. ‘M sleepy..” Fundy buries himself into Dream’s neck, the blond soon moving to pick him up and take the both of them back to their bedroom.

Dream smiles fondly when Fundy makes grabby hands at him, and Fundy squeaks quietly when the blond pulls him to his chest.

“Go to sleep, Fundy, you’re exhausted. I’m right here and I’ll make sure you’re safe. I love you.” Dream feels Fundy’s tail brush against his leg and the fox gives a low purr of acknowledgment. He mutters a quiet, “I love you too” and quickly falls asleep, safe in his love’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think below!


	4. Okay I needed to vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to tag this, my only warning is that Karl is sad and this is also my first Karlnapity (does this fandom even have a name for Karl/Sapnap/Quackity because if so please tell me) fic and there’s no dialogue. Also, happy new year everyone!

——

Karl leans back against a wall, slowly sinking to the floor. His hands come up and grip his hair until his knuckles are white. He shuts his eyes tight, both at the pain and the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Karl curls tighter into himself, trying to block out any outside stimuli.

He doesn’t hear both of his fiancés worriedly calling to him. He doesn’t notice a large, golden wing wrap around him. He doesn’t feel a soft hand, somewhat scarred from flames, cup his cheek and thumb away his falling tears. All he can do is shake, sob, and try to squirm away, only to fail as his fiancés keep him close.

——

The brunette wakes up later, much later. He’s surrounded by warmth, a sweet, loving, and most importantly, gentle warmth. A feeling he knows well as he finally opens his eyes.

Quackity snores softly behind him, a wing laying over both himself and.. where was Sapnap? Karl looks around as much as he can without waking Quackity when their bedroom door quietly opens and shuts.

Sapnap, the one he’d been looking for, smiles softly at him and gets back into bed. The same soft hand, although littered with a few minor scars, cradles his jawline as if it is a fragile porcelain doll.

Karl sighs quietly and presses into the touch, admiring how soft Sapnap’s eyes looked. His thoughts of just how pretty the blackette is, though, are interrupted by Quackity shifting slightly behind him.

The iridescent, golden feathers of his wing stretch the tiniest amount, the very tips of the wing settling back into a comfortable position against Sapnap’s side. The owner of the wing snuggles further into Karl’s back and his arms wrap around his waist.

Sapnap’s hand moves from Karl’s cheek as he lowers his arm to slip it under Karl’s and around Quackity. He shifts even closer then Karl thought was possible and presses a kiss to the top of his head before seemingly falling asleep again himself.

_Yeah, this is what it feels like to be loved._


	5. I needed to vent again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is the season of needing to vent. This fic will also not be tagged, much like the prior one. This is also written from Dream’s perspective and deals with a lot of self-loathing and self-doubt. If you do not wish to read this, please click off now. This is also quite the long one, so buckle ups because you’re in for a ride.

———

The bright light of day doesn’t mean much when you can’t bring yourself to rise from your own bed. Or hell, your own window. 

Dream was definitely a strange individual, but many would say it’s not in a bad way. Sure, his laugh may sound like a kettle and he may be loud, but his friends and family love him.

_Right?_

Surely, they do. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have stuck around.

_You forget the existence of pity. They don’t care about you. They don’t want you around but don’t want to say it._

But they... they would’ve let something slip by now if they didn’t like me.

_You’re so naive. Some people are excellent performers. And it’s not a matter of them not liking you at all!_

Then, what? What is it?

_They **hate** you. They **despise** you. Your very presence **sickens** them. Each and every day that you continue to wake up is a **burden**. You are a **burden**. They will never **love** you, they will never truly **care** , and they will **never** be happy to-_

“Dream?”

You look up from your knees as you sit at your bedroom’s window seat, oblivious to the tears streaming down your face. George and Sapnap, your two best friends, stand in the doorway. You can see the concern glinting in both of their eyes, light flickers of confusion alongside it.

You turn your head and your eyes dart to the window frame, desperate to not meet their eyes. You do not see Sapnap turn to George and whisper something into his ear. You do not see George’s responding nod. Your head feels as though it is sinking in a deep black ocean.

_They **hate** you. They’re whispering about you now, I’m sure of it. I can practically guess what they’re saying!_

The voice morphs into a perfect replica of both Sapnap and George, carrying a conversation with itself.

_“Did you see it? **He’s crying**. So pathetic.”_

_“I agree. What are we even doing here?”_

_“What? If we leave he’ll be beside himself. You see how he acts.”_

_“Yes, **desperate**. Like a lost puppy.”_

The voice morphs back to its normal tone, laughing maniacally. You can feel it draping itself over you like a thick blanket. It fills your throat and chest and steals your air, leaving you quietly whimpering from your seat.

“..shut up..” You whisper to it, not knowing you said it aloud. You practically leap from your seat when a gentle touch lands on your knee.

“Hey.. hey..” Sapnap whispers carefully, his teal eyes soft with concern and.. something else. You look beside you and George is there, his eyes carrying the same unknowable factor.

“We’re right here,” he says softly, offering you a small, warm smile, “and we won’t leave you. Not now and not ever.”

Sapnap gives a soft ‘mhm’ and moves his hand to your hair. You flinch at the movement and he retracts his hand.

“No.. no you don’t-“ You interrupt yourself by abruptly getting up and unknowingly backing yourself into a corner. George and Sapnap look to each other again and you can hear the voice take a breath. Sapnap moves to speak into George’s ear again, and you _snap_.

“Just say that you hate me! Both of you, just say it! Stop making me worry s-so much about doing something-“ The words die in your throat as you sink to the floor. You curl in on yourself once again, only tighter, as violent sobs wrack your frame.

_Oh stars, oh stars, you messed up. They really **hate** you now! My stars, they look beside themselves! Their own **friend** , shouting at them in such a manner!_

You only cry harder, soon finding yourself almost unable to breathe when two pairs of arms wrap around you. Your eyes fly open and tears burst from them, drenching the shoulder that you recognise as Sapnap’s black hoodie. You can sense another presence and you know that George is at your side, his arms a solid weight. An anchor.

“It’s alright. We know you’re probably not in the best headspace right now. But, please, let us stay with you.” You hear George whisper, his cheek pressed against your shoulder.

“We hate to see you like this. Dream, please, we love you so much. We could never hate you.” You feel Sapnap’s hand gently card through your hair.

“Bullshit..” The word echoes from your throat before you can stop it. Their arms only tighten further around you.

“Dream, we love you. I’m not sure what put the thought in your head that we didn’t, but we’ve loved you since we first met you. You’ve always been there to comfort us, let us be here to comfort you.” George says it with such a finality that you give in, letting Sapnap be the one to pick you up and take you from your room, the former following close behind.

The three of you sit in George’s room, definitely the neatest of all the bedrooms. Sapnap cradles you in his arms while George takes the liberty to rub your feet. You hear both of them comment on how cold your skin is, and you give a non-committal hum in response, sinking further into the warmth at they provide.

“Dream?” You hear Sapnap ask, and you look up at him expectantly.

“What put you in such a bad state of mind?”

You think for a moment of how to explain things. Calling the voice a demon would sound far too much like an ‘edgelord’ teenager, merely a voice too simple and psychological.

“I have... something like a phantom. Everyday, it tries to bring me to a point where I don’t want to wake up. It tells me that none of you actually care about me, that you all hate me. That.. my presence sickens you. That I’m a burden.

It’s why I try to be around people as much as I can, to get it to shut up. Last night was really bad though, I could barely move. I think I was sitting there for almost an hour before you guys came in, listening to it.”

George, in an attempt to soothe you, reaches up and runs his thumb over your knee. Sapnap hugs you a little tighter before he speaks again:

“Why didn’t you just come to one of us? Both of us even.”

“It had already convinced me that I wouldn’t be welcome, that you would slam your doors in my face. I don’t know why I listened..”

“You were scared.” George says suddenly. You and Sapnap both look to him.

“Yeah..”

With that, the three of you seemingly drop the subject and you sink back into their soft warmth. You were unaware of the cold that you felt without them until they were beside you. These two, they are your anchors. They are your comfort.

They are your friends, your soulmates. No phantom can ever change that. They will be there for you at your best and your worst. They will **always** be there.

And then, you finally realise what that emotion you saw in their eyes that you couldn’t describe.

Love. Pure and unbridled love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of issues with self doubt and feeling depressed (although I am not diagnosed). So, I’ve decided to project on Dream and Karl (so far, as there will definitely be more of these in the future).


End file.
